


Renaissance Weekend

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Gen until the end, then some stuff alluded to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: People going to a Renaissance camp thing. Horses are also included in this story. There's also a cat and dog. There's some love or such at the end.





	Renaissance Weekend

Junn, a handsome twenty six year old male that stood five foot eight and weighed one thirty two pounds, hummed. He smiled as he drove the Toyota, mom following behind with the horse trailer. She and dad drove trucks, having separate ones because they didn't always drive together. He had work, and she had her own work to do of course. Now, she was driving the truck and trailer as he led the way towards where the event was going on. It was a Renaissance Fair camp type deal, and horses were of course allowed and welcomed in fact. Anyhow, his cat Chennel, a fluffy and pretty white she cat, was in the carrier in the back. Meanwhile, in the trailer was his six year old North American Spotted Draft. A gelding named Aimer, that's what the beautiful slightly bigger boy was. The sixteen point two hand high gelding was trained in cart pulling, but was still learning. 

Anyhow, they continued to drive until they reached the place, a hanging sign marking it. He drove the Toyota up the path, knowing they'd be staying a couple days and would have separate living spaces. That's why he'd brought the cat, and her food, water, bowls, and some toys. The carrier too, of course, though Nel was also leash and harness trained. Unlike other cats, the white she cat didn't have a problem with it even from the beginning. Now, that was a good kitty if ever he'd seen, met, and owned one, which he did. Anyhow, he and mom pulled up and around, going back to the barn that would house the horses for the weekend. It was a weekend thing only, and mom would be back to get Aimer. Junn, of course, would drive himself and Nel back home, probably leading the way again. Anyhow, he hummed as they parked, found someone, took Aimer to the barn then mom left.

Junk went to the cabin/very small lodge shaped housing to unpack and set Nel free. She seemed quite taken with it, and purred as she laid on the rug in front of the fireplace and curled up.

-skip-

He'd met a nice girl named Jessikka Robbins, a twenty four year old short and slender redhead that seemed to like him back. It didn't hurt that their two horses seemed to love each other. In fact, Aimer and Kyu were lying together now, heads together much like dogs or cats would do. Jess had a service dog with her, a Shepskydoodle named Black Snow or Kuroyuki. She shook out shoulder length curly hair, and looked to the Japanese American male with brown eyes. He'd recently seen the freckles on her arms and legs, kind of hard to see though. She'd also shown him her nineteen sixties Impala, and he'd admired it. He now ran a hand through short and neat black hair, then shook his head. His own brown eyes looked her over when she wasn't looking, then quickly looked away again. He smiled as he watched the black and white dog, with the oddly amber and gold brown eyes lean on her.

She stated to tell him more about Kyu, mostly that he was just a trail horse and all the trails they'd been on. He smiled gently as he listened happily, learning the gelding was also six just like Aimer. Kyu was shorter then Aimer by only point two hands, but still definitely shorter. He chuckled a little to himself, then shook his head a couple times. The geldings, meanwhile, stood back up and shook, then began to groom each other nicely. Kyu, the APH mix, let out a low sound of contentment and dropped his head as he was nibbled and groomed. The black horse twitched his ears back, and flicked his tail. The Tobiano and star were very obvious against his coat, being snowy white as they were. Aimer, meanwhile, was white with a black head, black ears (that were pricked right now), a white star, a black back patch/ one on his rump. His chocolate eyes watched his mate, or future mate.

The weekend ended, and they had to say goodbye, but the two humans exchanged numbers. Everyone drove home, and began to get back into daily life and their own routines.

End


End file.
